Composite panels are panels frequently used in aerospace since with them the aircraft may be considerably lightened.
Certain aircraft portions require structuring panels ensuring good mechanical strength. Mention may most particularly be made of the trailing edges, such as those of airplane control surfaces.
Composite structuring panels of the sandwich type are currently used, comprising a structure with a cellular core put between an internal skin and an outer skin.
Typically, the internal skin and the external skin each consist of one or more fiber folds pre-impregnated with resin which is then polymerized during a baking step.
Other methods used dry fiber folds, i.e. not pre-impregnated with resin, the resin being applied later on during a baking step during which it is forced by suction to diffuse between the fiber folds.
A composite sandwich panel may also comprise several central layers, of the same type or of different types, the central layers may themselves be separated by a composite material layer.
The central layers may for example be of the cellular, foam type or further comprise one or more meltable inserts.
Composite sandwich panels using a honeycomb or foam core, for example, contribute to reducing the mass of the objects while retaining or enhancing their mechanical properties.
However, this type of panel is generally not suitable for making trailing edges.
Indeed, the trailing edges have a very small radius of curvature which is difficult to obtain with a composite sandwich panel.
Moreover, it is important to have aerodynamic continuity as perfect as possible in order not to have an impact on the performances of the aircraft.
Further, there exists a need for simplified manufacturing of a structuring composite panel having a trailing edge.